


Meet Me Halfway

by CyanideSun



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSun/pseuds/CyanideSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber walked out of the vault and into things she never expected. After losing her son and the only man she'd ever been with, she can't shake the nightmares long enough to see the beauty in the world right on front of her. A work in progress, input welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amber drug herself through the doors of the Third Rail, her joints stiff and her armour caked in dirt and dried blood, only about half of it her own. Piper followed in behind her, clutching her press cap close to her chest. Amber slumped onto a stool at the bar, dropping her head onto her arms and sighing.

"If you ain't here to order, you can get out. This ain't a hotel, darling." The Mr. Handy behind the bar droned in a thick Cockney accent. Amber sighed again and raised her head slightly.

"Whatever's cheap." She growled, her voice thick with radiation sickness and dust. Piper stood close to the raven haired singer in the corner, mesmerized. Amber couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

Two large men stomped past her into a back room. She had heard that there was a mercenary for hire around here, maybe she could swing a little help with finding the man that took Shaun and killed...Nate. A lump still caught in her throat even thinking his name.

The Mr Handy a bar patron referred to as Charlie slid a drink toward her which she accepted gladly. She downed the burning liquid in one gulp, shook her head and stood, pain still throbbing through her beaten body. Piper was still in awe of the local talent, so Amber tossed a few caps onto the bar to pay for her drink, adjusted her .50 on her back and walked toward the back room.

The two large men she'd seen enter were talking to a shorter, younger guy in a long duster.

"Why don't you take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can?" The younger boy said, glaring at them with what she was sure was meant to be menacing, but his slight size compared to the behemoths in front of him didn't quite pull it off. Amber leaned against the door frame and waited.

"Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit..." one of the men grumbled to his companion.

"Listen up, MacCready. The only reason we haven't filled your body full of bullets is that we don't want a war with Goodneighbor. We respect other people's boundaries. We know how to play the game, something you never learned." The man she now knew as Winlock glowered at MacCready, who, to his credit, didn't seem phased by it in the slightest.

"Glad to have disappointed you." MacCready retorted. Amber stifled a chuckle.

"You can play tough guy all you want, but if we hear you're still operating inside Gunner territory, all bets are off. You got that?" Winlock eyed MacCready, obviously hoping for some response from the boy, but MacCready held his gaze.

"You finished?" MacCready spat.

"Yeah, we're finished. Come on, Barnes." Barnes and Winlock stomped back out to the main floor of the bar. MacCready seemed to wait until they were out of eyesight before slumping onto the couch at the back of the room, letting his head fall onto his hands with a sigh. 

Amber walked over to the boy, bending over slightly to peer into his face.

"You okay, kid?" she asked softly. MacCready seemed to just realise she was there because he jumped slightly before leaping to his feet.

"Look lady. If you're preaching about Atom, or looking for a friend, you've got the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun, then maybe we can talk."

Piper entered the room then, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"That Magnolia...man! Hey, who's your new friends, Blue?" Amber reached into the rear pocket of her chest piece and pulled out a small leather pouch.

"Okay, how much?" MacCready eyed the satchel of caps almost hungrily.

"250, non negotiable." He said firmly, holding her hot copper eyes with his own.

"Everything is negotiable. 200 caps." She held the pouch out to him while he held her stare. He took this moment to look her over. Her green brown eyes were large on her face, almost too big. Her nose was small and really round. Her lips were dark, set in what seemed like a permanent pout. The thing he noticed the most was her skin. Pale, soft and somehow still clean, despite the obvious days of dirty and blood. Her long, wavy brown hair was combed and in place under her newsy cap.She was too clean for this wasteland.

She wore a long black coat, wrapped tightly around her wide hips where her left hand now rested. Her head was tilted slightly as she awaited his answer, peering at him from over her black rimmed glasses.

"All right. Looks like you hired yourself a gun. Let's head out, boss." He took the satchel of caps from her and jammed it into the pocket of his duster.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early. She was fixing her hair in the mirror while Nate got dressed. He kissed her cheek and told her she was beautiful. She smiled tightly but didn't respond because she knew those weren't her words. Those words weren't meant for her. She'd seen them in the driveway when he thought she was at work. Smiling, her honey blonde hair in tight curls around her face, her porcelain hand laid gently on his forearm. She watched them in the bedroom window, the curtains parted just enough so she could see him grab her small, pink nipples with his mouth while she held fistfuls of his dark red hair.

She watched him lean against the doorway while she comforted their son. The way he stood, so casual and carefree, made her stomach rise into her throat.

"We should go to the park. Weather should hold up." He said in an offhand tone. Before she could respond, Codsworth called from the living room.

Amber awoke with a start. Someone was shaking her from her dream.

"Hey, boss! You all right?" MacCready asked, his dark eyes searching hers, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Amber wiped the mix of cold sweat and tears from her face with the back of her grimy hand.

"You feeling okay, Blue?" Piper rounded the corner, three mugs in her hands. She handed one to Amber and a second to MacCready before sitting across from Amber.

"Just...a weird dream." Amber muttered into her cup. She pulled a flask from the pocket of her coat. The smell of the Bobrov's moonshine filled the room. She poured the contents into the mug of Nuka cola Piper had handed her. MacCready grabbed the flask from her before she could put it in her pocket and took a large swig.

"That's coming out of your pay." Amber smirked at him. He scoffed and shook his head.

"You guys headed back to Sanctuary today, then?" Piper stood, gathering her coat and pulling her press cap over her dark hair.

"Nah, I was thinking about checking out this radio transmissions from Goodneighbor. That guy that plays the Silver Shroud radio plays all the time?" MacCready sputtered into his mug.

"I love the Silver Shroud!" he all but squealed. His young eyes lit up excitedly. Piper chuckled and shook her head.

"Well all right, Blue. I suppose this is where we part ways." Piper put her hands on Amber's shoulders and squeezed. Amber is reminded of all the nights that her and Piper had vented to each other. Piper about her father, the stresses of reporting and her worries about her sister, Nat. Amber about Nate's cheating and never getting to face it. Piper had been her first friend leaving the vault.

"Be good, Pipes. I don't think you'll survive a second execution." Amber chuckled and planted a quick kiss on Piper's forehead.

"See you soon, Blue. You take care of her, Merc!" Piper threw a rolled up copy of Publick Occurrence at MacCready. He caught it and laughed before closing the door behind them.

"So you and the reporter, huh? You guys make a cute couple." MacCready was looking at the paper in his hands.

"We're not a couple, Mac. She's just my friend. First person I really got to know since all of this started."

"Since you got out of the vault, you mean?" He held the paper up, gesturing at the article Piper had done on her. She nodded slowly, not breaking her stride as they left the gates of Diamond City.

///not going to recap the game premise///

"So...wow. So this whole thing must be insane for you. I can't imagine. I'm real sorry, boss." MacCready said stiffly as they walked into Goodneighbor.

"No worries, kid. Let's get a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

"No! You were not mayor of a town of children! I don't buy it!" Amber slurred, her accent from her southern upbringing thick on her lips.

"Swear on my life, boss." Mac raised his right hand and crossed his heart. Amber laughed out loud and let her head fall against her arm on the table. Her face was hidden from view by MacCready's hat that she had stolen from him some time during their evening.

They'd been travelling together for more than a month now. She had cleaned up the streets as the Silver Shroud and almost robbed Hancock with Bobbi No-Nose. They'd even taught a gang of super mutants the joys of reading as a favor to Daisy. But this is how their nights usually ended. Drinking themselves to sleep at the Third Rail.

Amber seemed like a decent enough person. He didn't know the whole story, her life before the vault, before the bombs fell. He knew she had been married. She still wore the ring on her left hand. But she didn't talk about him. But MacCready knew all about Shaun.

"I think we need more booze. Charlie! Charlie, I love you. C'mere!" MacCready laughed out loud and shook his head. The Mr. Handy bartender sighed loudly and brought another bottle of whiskey to the table.

"Please tell me you're leaving soon?" Charlie all but pleaded. MacCready chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Go ahead and take that bottle back." MacCready stood, tossing a handful of caps onto the table. He grabbed Amber by the wrists and hoisted her up to his side. She was lighter than she looked, almost lanky but not quite. Rounded, maybe. His hand rested on the small of her back, just barely brushing her ass with his fingers.

"Thanks, Charlie." MacCready lead Amber toward the stairs slowly, his barely conscious boss leaning heavily against him, slurring and mumbling to him. They reached the bottom of the stairs and MacCready sighed. He bent and pulled Amber into his arms, cradling her against him. She didn't look so small when they were fighting super mutants, or perched on top of a building, sniping ghouls to clear a settlement for that insufferable goody two shoes Garvey.

Amber's head was nestled against his shoulder, her breath hot and thick on his neck. Stop it, right now.

"I don't miss him... I just hate that he didn't know I knew.' Amber mumbled into his ear. He had no idea what she meant, but he agreed anyway.

"Definitely, boss." He said quietly, pushing the door to Rexford open with his foot. Clair was in her usual spot. She started to speak, but MacCready silenced her with a look. He walked up the stairs without a word, walking into the first empty room he found. He laid Amber into the bed slowly, earning little more than an incoherent grumble.

MacCready walked back down the stairs for just a moment. He tossed the small satchel of caps Amber has given him that week onto the counter in front of Clair before retreating back to the room to stand watch.

Amber was still unconscious, her back to MacCready as he entered. He sat on the floor next to the bed, leaning his back against the frame. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about the story she told him on the way here their first day together. Watching her husband get shot, her baby stolen and incapable of doing anything to stop it. Mac couldn't help thinking about Lucy and the ghouls. Unable to stop it. 

Amber was muttering in her sleep again. She rolled over, her face scrunched tightly, similar to the night on Piper's couch.

"Damnit, Nate. I saw you with her. Stop lying to me!" She called out, swinging her arm back around her. He touched her arm and shook her slightly.

"Boss, you all right?" He said barely above a whisper. She grabbed his hand suddenly, lacing her fingers with his.

"Don't! Don't, it's not safe." She seemed to be dreaming about something else now, so he left her alone.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his free hand, sleep creeping up on him quickly, the weight of the drinks he'd shared with his boss hitting him like a Deathclaw.

Mac wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but sunlight was creeping across the faded carpet of the hotel room. He sat up and stretched, his back protesting to the awkward angle he'd slept at, still seated on the floor against the bed. 

Amber rolled over, flinging her arm that held her Pip-Boy against his shoulder with a thud. The force had apparently pressed a button, because a man's voice was playing from the small speaker.

"Oops! Ha ha ha. No, no. Little fingers away. There we go. Just say it. Right there! Right there! Go ahead. Ha ha. Yay! Hi, honey!" Amber slapped the Pip-boy harder than was probably needed, her nostrils flared slightly. Mac eyed her cautiously. His hand was still holding hers. He pulled away quickly.

"Morning, boss." He spoke stiffly, tentatively. Amber pushed a button on her Pip-boy and it opened from the top, pushing a small orange tape from inside. She closed the small door and grabbed MacCready's hand.

"Take this. Do whatever you want with it. Just don't give it back to me." Her voice was thick and gravelly. Her accent still twinged the edges of her words.

"You got it, boss." He stated, slipping the small plastic square into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Amber took MacCready's hat from her head, shaking her long, dark brown hair loose. She ran her fingers through it and groaned.

"C'mon kid. I need a wash and a bodyguard." She pulled his hat down over the loose curls and headed for the door.

"Hey, boss, am I getting my hat back?" He called after her. She looked back with a quick smirk before laughing.

"Nope!" The door slammed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

MacCready hated getting wet. Baths, swimming, even the rain. He hated being wet. But the boss seemed to live for it.

He was standing up on a hill, about 20 feet away from Amber as she stripped down to take a bath in the irradiated water.

MacCready made a point to watch her without actually watching her. He wasn't going to deny the fact that she was an attractive girl but she was his boss and he chose to respect that. He just wished she'd wrap up her bath so they could get moving.

"Mac, how's it looking?" Amber called to him 

"All clear from here, boss." He replied. He glanced down at her and wished he hadn't. She was waist deep in the water, her bare breasts exposed to the air. Her small pink nipples puckered against the breeze. He looked quickly at the sky, his shoes, the dead tree beside him, anywhere but her.

"I saw that, kid!" She snorted, and MacCready felt his ears heat up. Before he could respond, a familiar groan hit his ears. Ghouls.

Mac has his scope to his eye faster than hell, scanning the waterline. He spotted the glowing one with ease and took a shot at its head. Amber scrambled backwards, barely realizing she was naked in front of her employee. The glowing one was gaining on her fast. She'd almost made it to her belongings when it grabbed her hair, pulling her to the ground.

"No!" MacCready shouted, flashbacks of Lucy blinding his vision, causing him to miss the ghouls head, winging it in the shoulder. Luckily this loosened its grip on Amber's hair. She dodged its other arm stiffly, rolling to the side and grabbing her shotgun. MacCready was running down the hill, shooting as he went. He just reached Amber's side as the ghoul closed the distance between them.

BOOM!! The ghouls head exploded, raining bright green muck over Amber's naked skin and smoking shotgun. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and let the shotgun hit the ground at her feet.

"You all right, boss?" MacCready asked, removing his duster and wrapping it around her cold, wet skin. He put his hand on her chin, examining her face and wiping the green goo from her cheek.

"It tore out some hair." She stated flatly, running her fingers through her now uneven locks. The left side still running down her shoulders, while the right curled around her ear. She sighed and pulled a switchblade from MacCready's duster pocket, slicing through the longer half of her hair, leaving it slightly lopsided.

"It'll do till we get back to diamond city. Irma said Nick Valentine is our best bet. Might as well go meet the guy." MacCready sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm real sorry, boss." He said, barely above a whisper.

"For what? You didn't put the glowing one in the water. You didn't mess up my hair. Don't blame yourself, kid. You're worth every cap." She pressed her forehead to his and patted his shoulder. "Now turn around so I can get dressed. Unless you wanna see your boss's naked ass. Which frankly, who could blame ya?" She winked and bumped him with her hip, chuckling. MacCready scoffed and shook his head, but turned as he was told. It was probably best. Amber didn't need to see the tears in his eyes, or the shaky breath that escaped his lips.

"Hey, let's rest a sec. I wanted to see how things were between us." Amber said as they entered the gates of the great green jewel. MacCready had been almost silent the whole walk over. No surly comments about her scavvy habits. No dorky jokes. Nothing.

"I think we're doing fine. Good to be out of Goodneighbor. But the best place to set up shop, but the gunners usually don't hassle me too much. Afraid of Hancock. I just wish I didn't have to worry so much. I've been scrounging for caps. Hoping to pay them to go away."

"Is that what's eating at you? Don't pay them off. Chances are they'd take the caps and then cap you one for good measure. I say kill them and be done with it." Amber said with a wave of her arms. MacCready couldn't believe this scavvy young sniper with the mind of a professional merc could have ever been a pre war lawyer. He shook his head with a dry chuckle.

"You read my mind, boss. But chances are two to one they'll roll in with everything they've got. I can't fight them all off." He said as they walked up to Arturo's weapon stand. Amber nodded thoughtfully.

"No, probably not. But THAT can."


	5. Chapter 5

Amber watched as MacCready sniped the last gunner from next to the elevator, as she snuck around the platform. Mac joined her a moment later.

"Are you sure about this, Boss?" He half whispered, and Amber could feel his breath on her ear. She shook off the feeling crawling down her spine and nodded quickly. She loaded a mini nuke into the barrel of her Big Boy and clenched her jaw. MacCready nodded at her and punched the elevator button.

Mac looked at his boss, her candy apple eyes, usually smiling were now hard and cold. Her usually round face seemed sharp and angry. He looked up, the concrete of the interchange slowing crawling toward them. He readied the assault rifle Boss had given him and ducked around her like they planned, while she readied the nuke.

"Gunners, meet my Nuker." Amber cried, her southern accent thick. MacCready stifled a chuckle and ducked, the nuke exploding on the pavement a little closer to his boss's face than he would have liked. Winlock flew across the turnpike, dead as a doornail, but Barnes was far enough away. Amber threw the nuke launcher aside, pulling out a mini gun and winding it up in Barnes's face.

Barnes ducked behind a concrete barrier, taking pot shots above his head without really aiming. So distracted by Amber's mini gun, he didn't see MacCready sneaking up behind him, picking off three of his goons along the way. He stepped directly behind Barnes, pressing Amber's shotgun to the back of his neck. Amber turned her attention to what looked like the final gunner leaping into a suit of power armour.

"You should have walked away, Barnes." MacCready said softly.

"You're dead, kid. You and your crazy girlfriend over there." Barnes growled. MacCready pulled the trigger quickly, watching his large body sink to the floor.

When they were sure everyone on the turnpike had finally fallen, Amber and MacCready headed for the elevator.

Without thinking, MacCready pulled Amber into his arms for a hug, the adrenaline and excitement suddenly overtaking him. He laughed and spun her around once before pulling away. He looked at her face and stifled a gasp.

The side of her face was bleeding profusely, a large gash travelling from her chin up the side of her face to her eyebrow. She touched it gingerly, then looked at her fingers. There was a second large cut just below her lip, bleeding down her chin.

"I hate to ask, but could you spare a Stimpack?" was all she said before she fell forward.

 

"There's some radiation burns along the edges. I'm guessing shrapnel from the mini nuke." Doctor Sun stated flatly. "It'll heal fine, but it's definitely going to scar." Amber opened her eyes slowly, the dim light of morning just breaking over Diamond City.

MacCready was looking down at her, his blue eyes huge and wet. A small smile broke onto his lips and he let out a sigh.

"How ya feeling, boss?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"We took out an entire gunner waystation. Feeling pretty good." She ran a hand over the side of her face, feeling the tender stitches under her fingers. "Oh I'll bet I look like hammered shit." MacCready laughed lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look perfect." His smirk made her whole body warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my story. Comments and kudos are definitely welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Bored. Bored bored bored! Amber was so sick of Diamond City she was ready to start throwing mini nukes like a suicider on their period.

MacCready had teamed up with Piper and Nick to keep her in town until her wounds healed. She spent her days wandering around town, bugging anyone that would listen while Nick worked through how to track down Kellogg.

It had been two weeks when Preston showed up at the gates with three Minutemen whose names Amber hadn't bothered to remember.

"General! We got word you were injured. Thought it would be a good idea to come check on you." Preston hugged her awkwardly.

"Had a little too much fun with a nuke launcher in a gunner camp." She chuckled. Amber could see MacCready lurking in the shadows, squinting at her.

"Well, you don't seem too worse for the wear." Amber could see Preston making a point not to look at the stitch scars on her cheek and chin or the mending burn on her neck.

"I'll survive." Amber adjusted her hat, well MacCready's hat, lower over her eyes.

"Well when you're feeling better, we could definitely use your help back home." Home? That definitely was not her home. She grimaced, but but down on the sharp words on her tongue.

"No problem, Preston. I'll be back at Sanctuary soon, I promise." She gave him the sincerest smile she could muster.

MacCready slunk from the shadows then, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"C'mon, boss. We need to get you to Doctor Sun." Preston looked MacCready up and down but didn't say anything.

"Take care, General." He said with a sigh. Mac led her away, in the direction of the medical center. Amber gave Preston a small wave as he headed back up the stairs.

"That guy gets under my skin." MacCready muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Whatcha got against Preston?" She asked sincerely. Preston was probably a better person than she was at this point.

"I can't deal with the goody two shoes, save the world bit." He rolled his eyes. Amber stifled a chuckle and shook her head.

"He's a nice guy. Leave him be." She rubbed his forearm absentmindedly, enjoying the closeness and familiarity they had come to share. MacCready blushed slightly and looked at the ground, so she pulled away. Maybe she saw more between them than he did. She was suddenly embarrassed.

After a thorough and sharp round of MedX and stimpacks with Doctor Sun, they headed off toward the Dugout Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so thanks for reading this long! I know things are moving kinda slow, but I want to flush out the characters a bit. Thanks again for making it this long!


	7. Chapter 7

MacCready was sitting in the chair in the corner of the rented room at the Dugout Inn. With how long they'd been renting this room they could've bought that empty house in the market.

Amber was passed out cold in the bed. She drank at least twice as much as he had, and had to be carried into the room after trying to give tap dancing lessons to DJ Travis. MacCready owed the brothers 50 caps for the broken table.

The only thing Mac liked about her drinking was how honest she'd become after a few drinks. He liked getting to learn about her life before the war, and it was the only time she'd talk about it. How she'd met her husband in her last year of college. How their relationship got heavy quick, pregnant before their first year together. She never said what he did, but he could tell things weren't great between them when she ended up in that vault.

She stirred slightly in her sleep, muttering to herself as she often did. Her legs flailed around the dirty mattress.

'No, damnit, Nate. I saw you! Stop lying to me!" She called out into the darkness. Mac walked to the edge of the bed and took a seat. He took her hand in his and she laced her fingers around his. Her skin was still paler than anyone he'd ever met, but was starting to grow trigger calluses to match his own.

"Get away from him!" She shouted now, and Mac could see tears sliding down her face. Her hair was sticking to the beads of sweat on her forehead, and he couldn't help but brush the stray strands away from her face.

Amber shot up then, her eyes wide and bloodshot. She gasped for breaths she couldn't seem to catch, her gaze darting around the room.

"Hey, it's okay." MacCready said quietly, his hand still laced with hers. "Are you all right?"

"Shaun... Shaun... Nate... Oh God, RJ!" She threw her arms around him, and he returned the embrace gently. She'd never called him that, but he didn't question it. Her breath was hot and ragged against his neck, her small frame almost vibrating against him.

"You're okay. You're safe. I'm here. We're okay" MacCready whispered into her ear. He tried to pull back to face her, but her grip around him tightened. He chuckled lightly at the thought of being held down by such a small person, but he relented. She continued to speak, but it all kind of slurred together. He only caught bits and pieces, mostly his name, Nate and Shaun. He rubbed her back slowly, and waited while her breath slowed until she was asleep in his lap.

MacCready pulled her close against him and backed up into the bed properly. He didn't try to pull away this time, letting her sleep in his arms.

When he awoke the next morning, she was no longer in the bed, but sitting in the chair in the corner, the radio on her Pip-boy playing softly on her wrist. Her Silver Shroud costume hung over the back of the chair. She sat in a t-shirt and shorts, her bare feet tucked underneath her, just wearing his hat. She flipped idly through a Grognak comic she'd found a while back. Seeing her this way, he caught a glimpse of who she might have been before the war. Just a mom, a lawyer, a housewife. Not a stealthy killer, but a woman.

She was singing along softly to the radio, her voice low and slightly gravelly, but beautiful. Soulful.

She stood and stretched, her shirt lifting slightly up her back to reveal three long claw marks across her lower back. Deathclaw? Amber had told her the story of when she met Preston in Concord, but he didn't know she'd gotten hurt.

"Morning, kid." Amber said softly, her large eyes guarded, like she was a kid that got caught doing something bad and she was waiting to be disciplined.

"Morning, boss. You ready to get out of here?" He said, trying his best to be nonchalant. Amber sighed softly and nodded, but bit her lip like she was deciding something. Mac chose not to notice.

"Listen, MacCready. About last night..." Her eyes were on the floor between them. He'd never seen her nervous before. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, sitting her on the bed next to him.

"I know you've been through a lot. More than you let people know. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you." He held her face cupped in his hands. It took everything in Amber's body not to kiss his pursed, worried mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes before pulling away from him.

"You're not getting extra caps to play therapist, kid." Amber said with a dry chuckle.

"We both know this hasn't been about caps since the overpass." He wasn't looking at her, but she could hear the sincerity in his words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it feels like I'm taking forever to flush out my SS but I want to establish her personality. I hope it doesn't feel like I'm dragging. I hope you like it, and comments are appreciated.

As much as they both tried to pretend her panic attack the night before didn't happen, it was like there was a film over the both of them. A protective bubble between them, keeping things a safe distance apart.

Amber only vaguely remembers what happened. She'd been dreaming about the day Shaun was taken, feeling so trapped and helpless. MacCready brushing the hair away from her face woke her up, and suddenly he was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.

They were making the trek to sanctuary in silence, the only sound was the low voices coming from her Pip-boy radio. She sung along softly with Elton Britt's Uranium Fever. MacCready eyed her with a smirk and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Uranium fever has gone and got me down!" Amber all but shouted, dancing in the most ridiculous way she could manage. MacCready laughed loudly and stopped walking, shaking his head.

"Real classy, boss." He said through his laughter. Amber stopped and switched off the radio. "You have a really nice voice, by the way." Amber smiled and shrugged. "You could make some serious caps with a voice like that." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey, let's stop a second." She walked over to an old bus stop and sat on the ground, patting the concrete beside her.

"What's up?" He asked lightly, sitting down facing her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I just wanted to check in. See how we're doing."

"I think we're starting to see eye to eye on a lot of things." He said simply, though he didn't meet her eyes.

"Look. I think we need to clear the air. You've been really honest with me, and I think I need to do the same. You know about Shaun, and that he was taken. You know they killed N-Nate." She still choked a bit on his name. MacCready eyed her carefully, like he was waiting for her to break, but she just sighed.

"Nate and I met during my last year of college. We shared friends and met at random. We didn't really hang out. He was a jock and I've always been kind of bookish and nerdy." MacCready gave her a look that clearly said 'Oh really, I never would have guessed,' but she chose to ignore it. "One night we were at a mutual friend's house for a party. There was a loooOOT of alcohol and I honestly don't remember most of the night. I do remember waking up next to Nate the next morning, and then missing my next period. That drunken night got me pregnant.

"Nate was a total gentleman and we were married before my second trimester started. He was good to me. Being in the military meant he was gone almost the entire pregnancy. By the time Shaun was born, we'd only spent a grand total of maybe two weeks in the same house. But we were both committed, and Shaun was the most perfect baby in the world." Amber brushed away the tears she hadn't noticed falling with the hand she hadn't noticed was laced with MacCready's.

"We just never clicked as a couple. We got along, sure, but romantically....it was never there. Nate was home two months before he started sleeping with the neighbor. Her name was Heather. She was a tall, lanky woman with honey blonde hair. She played tennis and volleyball and went hiking every weekend. She was probably my polar opposite. He hid it pretty well, but I found out the week before the bombs fell.

"Up until recently, actually the day we took out Winlock and Barnes, I couldn't seem to forget that. But riding that lift up with you, knowing we might not come back, I realised that I didn't even want him. Shaun was the only good thing from that relationship, and that's all I want back from it. Nate and Heather are both dead, and that's in the past." She huffed out a long sigh and reached into her pocket, pulling the large wedding band that once belonged to the father of her child. "I don't think I can bring myself to get rid of this, despite everything, but can you put this with that holotape and keep it away from me?" MacCready took the ring from her slightly shaky hand, letting their fingers brush a little longer than necessary.

"No problem, boss." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Amber pushed her bed against the wall, allowing space for MacCready to pull his bed into the room.

"I can stay in another room, boss. You don't need to rearrange your life for me." MacCready said with a light chuckle. Amber stuck her tongue out for a second.

"Well what the heck am I paying you for, kid? Your my body guard. Guard my body, baby." She winked and laughed. MacCready pretended like he wasn't blushing, which just made her laugh more.

"Whatever you say, boss." He dropped into his bed and pulled the Silver Shroud costume hat over his face. Amber still hadn't relinquished his hat, so he took hers. No one seemed to mind.

Something hit him in the hip, and he glanced down to see Amber rummaging through a small footlocker she had pulled up onto his bed. She had her legs wrapped around the box like a small child digging for her favourite toy.

"Ah! Here they are." She pulled a stack of comic books from the box, dropping them onto his chest.

"Sweet! Where the fu- where the heck did you get all these?" Mac asked incredulously, flipping through the massive amount of Grognak issues he'd never even heard of.

"I told you, I was a huge nerd." She grinned at him, despite his scoff.

"Yeah...was." He muttered. Amber rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. She started gathering the books back up.

"Fine, you don't get to read them now. You make fun of the nerd, you don't get to revel in the nerd spoils." She started to gather then together, but Mac grabbed them from her hands and stood up, holding the comics above his head.

"It's not often I have the height advantage. This is kind of nice." He said as she jumped trying to reach his hands. She laughed and sighed, jumping from his bed to her own.

"Fine, but you better not mess them up. They're ancient at this point." She plopped the footlocker onto her own bed, continuing to go through its contents.

She switched the radio on as they sat in a comfortable quiet, Amber going through her box, MacCready thumbing through the comics. The sun was sliding siren under the horizon, the heat finally dissipating into the darkness. It had been about half and hour before Amber made a strange, throaty noise, causing MacCready to jump. He looked over at her, and she had her right hand to her mouth, a piece of paper in her left hand.

"You all right, boss?" MacCready stepped over and took a seat next to her. In her hand was a photograph, Amber was grinning at the camera, her face red and sweaty, her wavy brown hair long, running down her chest. She clutched a small blue bundle to her chest, a scrunched red face peeking out. A large red haired with a broad smile and even broader shoulders had his arm around her shoulder. Her family.

MacCready pulled her to his side, letting her cry into his shoulder. No one said anything, she sat holding one of his hands while he rubbed get back with the other. 

After what felt like an eternity, she seemed to run out of tears. Amber sat up, her hand still holding his, and let out a shuddering breath.

"I might have to start paying you extra for all these...episodes. Here's hoping I'll eventually be able to stop crying." She sniffled and looked into his eyes, which were big and surprisingly blue and followed her.

"I know you're going through a lot. I've been there." He squeezed her hand gently.

"You spent two hundred years as a popsicle, too?" She arched an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"No, I lost a spouse and my son isn't with me." He dropped his eyes to his lap while he told her the story of Lucy's death and Duncan's illness.

"Oh my goodness, Mac! What the fu-udge are we doing here?! To Med-Tek! She jumped off of the bed, caught her foot on MacCready's duster and face planted onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, you damn nerd. It's two in the morning. Get into bed." MacCready laughed. He picked her up off the floor in one quick movement and sat her onto the bed. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and growled. Mac took her hand and inspected her head. When he didn't spot blood, he pressed his lips to her head softly.

"There, all better." He said in a low voice. She looked into his eyes and felt then like she could drown in their deep blue and not even care. She leaned toward him slowly, like if she moved too quickly she'd spook him, like a baby deer. He didn't pull away, so she leaned closer, feeling his breath on her face.

A shrill scream tore through the night, followed by an explosion and a deep rumbling voice calling into the darkness.

"Human time is done! This is the age of the Super Mutant!" 

"Fuck!"


	10. Chapter 10

Amber jumped from where she sat, almost losing her footing again. MacCready steadied her with one hand before bolting from the room. Amber threw her armor on and grabbed her .50 from the corner of the room.

The street was hectic, settlers running every direction. Amber spotted Preston and Sturges trying to corral all the settlers into one building. MacCready was running to the highest guard post they'd built.

A crowd of Super Mutants were scrambling up the river bank, throwing frag grenades as they went.

Amber put her scope to her face, lining up the head of the closest mutant. She took her shot and watched as his large green head popped, his lifeless body slumping to the ground. Amber heard MacCready's gun blast from above her head, another mutant falling to the earth.

Preston ran to her side, lining up his last musket with the oncoming horde. Amber nodded to him but didn't speak, lining up another shot on an oncoming mutant.

Loud, mechanical footsteps stomped suddenly up the hill, three large suits of power armour barreling toward her. Laser rifle shots flashed across the landscape, casting demonic shadows through the dead trees. Preston grabbed Amber by the arm and pulled her backward from the fray.

The familiar, terrifying beep of an armed mini nuke hit her ears, despite the deafening din.

"Suicider!" One of the power armored fighters shouted. Preston pulled her back even harder, knocking her off her feet this time.

One of the power armored fighters stomped to her side, pulling her to their chest like a rag doll before turning to fire on the suicider. Amber shielded her face against the cold metal chest of her savior, the heat of the explosion a shocking contrast. They had turned her away, blocking her from the explosion with their body.

Her ears were still ringing when her feet touched the ground, some fifty feet from the fight. She ran a hand through her hair, her skin clammy and cold.

"Well, well. Knight in shining power armor." She quipped, trying to hide the fact that her hands were still shaking. Her savior removed his helmet slowly.

"Paladin, actually. Paladin Danse." He extended his free hand to shake hers. She placed her hand in his, subsequently engulfed by his large metal one.

"Paladin? Really?" She looked up at him incredulously.

"Brotherhood of Steel, ma'am. Are your troops okay?" He waved a hand around the cul-de-sac, which seemed to be fairly intact despite the assault. Sturges ran up to her then, his large hands full of strips of cloth.

"No casualties, general. Just a few scrapes and bruises." He grinned at her and she nodded.

"I guess we're good. You really saved our butts here. Thank you, Paladin." She smiled at him and he nodded. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Paladin! Sir! We're getting a distress signal from Cambridge." One of the other Brotherhood cut off Danse's reply.

"I'll come with you." Amber stated, pulling her rifle into her hands. Danse eyed her for a moment.

"I suppose that's fine. Get everyone rounded up, we'll go up at once." Danse nodded to her before stomping down the hill.

MacCready ran to her side then, taking her face in his hands. He inspected her for a moment before heaving a sigh of relief. Amber laughed and shook her head.

"I don't get blown up that often. Geez, Mac. Do you have any rounds on you? I'm going with the Brotherhood guys to lend a hand." She straightened her hat, pulling it lower over her eyes.

"You're gonna help THEM?" He sputtered, his eyes wide.

"Paladin Danse saved my ass just then. Least I can do." She could tell he was gonna fight her on this, so she stalked off down the hill.

"Wait! Amber!" She stopped when he used her name. She can't recall him ever using her name. His eyes were large and bright blue despite the low light.

"Just...just be careful." His eyes dropped to the ground and she couldn't help but smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"Behave til I get back, kid." She planted a swift kiss on his nose before running down the hill to the vertibird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a slight gap in updates fit a minute. Having trouble with the next chapter. Can't seem to be content with it. I've scrapped it four times already. So don't lose hope. There is more. Just might be a mo'.


	11. Chapter 11

Shooting ghouls in the face was becoming second nature. Even though he wasn't here, she could hear MacCready imitating them in a mocking tone and she smiled.

She followed Danse into the police station, Haylen dragging Rhys in behind them. Danse told her to get stocked up before they headed to ArcJet.

MacCready had told her once about the Brotherhood of Steel, horror stories mostly, but these three didn't seem that bad. Well, Rhys definitely had a stick up his as- his butt, but otherwise they seemed like decent people.

Danse seemed to like the sound of his own voice, but he seemed like an all right guy. She'd seen enough of the feral ghouls and super mutants to understand the hate, but she wasn't sure she could get on board with the sweeping synth hate. Sure, they weren't exactly human, but they were still people. Her only basis for comparison was Nick of course, but he was one of the coolest people she'd met since rejoining the commonwealth. They couldn't ALL be horrible, right? Not all ghouls are feral. It had to be the same.

She only half listened during their short trek to ArcJet, stopping briefly to take out a few raiders robbing a caravan and a pack of wild dogs.

They reached ArcJet quickly enough, Danse still spouting his Brotherhood propaganda. She followed him down into the lower levels of the building. She hacked the terminals with relative ease, taking them deeper into the abandoned factory.

A mechanical voice echoed down the hallway, followed by bright blue laser fire. Amber ducked down, waiting for an opportunity to fire, but Danse just clamored down the hall like a tin can meatloaf, returning with his own laser shots, while she popped heads from behind cover.

Amber ran to the terminal in the back of the furnace room while Danse watched her back. She pressed the button and jumped when the door slammed shut, trapping her in the terminal room. She screamed when the fire consumed the room where Danse stood.

She couldn't help flashing back to the vault, watching Shaun snatched from his father's hands. Watched Nate get shot and all she could do was watch. Watch and scream.

Dozens of synth burned around Danse's crouched form. When the door finally opened, she ran to Danse's side, his armour caked with black ash. He was still breathing, which caused her to fall to her knees, holding herself up on Danse's knee, despite the heat from his armour burning her hand.

"Hey there, soldier. Everything's okay. My power armour blocked the brunt of the blast. I'm fine." Danse pulled her to her feet, wiping her cheek with his large hand. Amber hadn't noticed she'd been crying.

"S-sorry...sir." She sniffled and chuckled. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Amber straightened MacCready's hat over her hair and smiled at Danse. He eyed her for a moment before nodding once and continuing their search.

It didn't take long to take out the remaining synths and head back to the surface. Amber took a deep breath when they got back outside, surprisingly glad to be back under the wasteland sky.

"Well that could have gone better." Danse said. Amber nodded once, suddenly embarrassed at her outburst.

"I'm really sorry, sir. Are you sure you're not hurt?" She looked up into his face, and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine, soldier. You did a fine job back there. I think you'd make a wonderful addition to the Brotherhood and I'd like to sponsor you, personally. I'd be honoured to help you bring the fight to the institute and help you find your son." Amber grinned was suddenly overwhelmed. She threw her arms around Danse's large neck, which was a feat at her height. Danse grunted, but put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, Danse." Amber said in a small voice, embarrassed again. Danse set her down onto the ground slowly, giving her a small smile. His cheeks were just slightly pink, and she stifled a laugh.

"Well...let's get back to the police station."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, little flirty with the tin can meatloaf, perhaps? I had a hard time with this chapter and I don't know why. I hope it came out okay. Let me know in the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

Amber wandered home slowly, her whole body seemed to weigh thousands of pounds. She knew joining the Brotherhood was her best shot at getting Shaun back, but she knew she was going to get an earful.

She finally saw the Red Rocket over the horizon when she heard loud barking heading toward her. She pulled her rifle instinctively, but laughed when she saw a familiar blur of brown fur barreling toward her. She ran to him, colliding in almost the exact place she had met him what seemed like eons ago.

"Did you miss me, buddy?" She said, hugging Dogmeat's fluffy body to her. Dogmeat barked twice and put his front paws on her shoulders, covering her face in slobber. Amber laughed and started walking toward the bridge. She was halfway across when she was tackled again, this time by MacCready. The impact caused them both to fall, a tangle of limbs and laughter.

"This is beginning to happen a lot lately. Nice to see you too, kid." Amber said, laughing from under MacCready's blushing face. He sat back, hiding his face under the brim of his Silver Shroud hat.

"Sorry, boss. I was just worried is all." Amber stifled a laugh and stood, extending her hand. MacCready took it, despite Dogmeat licking her fingers in the process.

"Glad someone missed me." Amber smiled and yawned, suddenly exhausted.

"So everything okay with the robosoldiers?" MacCready asked, walking in stride with her back into the housing community. Amber nodded, covering another yawn.

"Just a ghoul attack, nothing serious."

"A ghoul attack took that long? How many fuc-freaking ghouls were there?"

"No no. I helped them clear an old factory building and find some part they needed for their radio tower." Amber rubbed her eyes, missing the incredulous look MacCready shot her.

"You're helping them bring more into the commonwealth? Why the fu-hel-sh- ugh! Why?!"

"Holy crap, kid. Calm down before you hurt yourself." Amber laughed, but MacCready looked unamused.

"Seriously, boss. You can't agree with them!" MacCready all but yelled.

"Okay, seriously. You need to relax. No, I'm not siding with anyone. I'm on my side. Shaun's side. That is all this is about. With all the technology they have their hands in, there's a good chance they're my only way into the institute, wherever the hell they are." Amber took MacCready's hat off of her head and ran her hand through her short cropped hair. She had dyed it jet black some time ago but it still felt alien to her.

"And I'm on your side." She said softly, placing a hand on MacCready's forearm. "First thing in the morning, we're off to Med-Tek. Don't give Mr that look. You thought I forgot." MacCready's face relaxed and he gave her a small smile and a shrug.

"You've got a lot going on. I wasn't really expecting..." he trailed off, just kind of gesturing in her direction. Amber sighed and chuckled humorlessly.

"Understatement of the century award goes to..." She yawned. "But right now, sweetheart, I need some sleep. Come on, Dogmeat. Let's go to bed." Amber walked through the back door of her old house, the feeling of past memories still creeping into her bones.

210 years and the place still felt haunted. She can remember Nate carrying her over the threshold, despite her protests, her pregnant belly making her walk more of a waddle. She can remember bringing Shaun into the house for the first time, his face still red and smiling. She can remember Heather standing in the middle of this room, Nate's large, rough hands exploring her thin body.

Amber shook her head and let out a breath. MacCready was watching her, his face twisted in a strange combination of nervous and afraid. Amber gave him a big grin and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Mac? I am starving!" She said, probably a little too loud as he jumped slightly.

"Sure, boss." His eyes softened and he took a seat at the counter. Amber turned the radio on her Pip-boy up and danced around the kitchen as she grilled up some Radstag meat she had picked up on her way home on the small stove Sturges had rigged up for her.

They ate in relative silence, the tough meat doing nothing to fill the dark hole she still felt in her stomach. Amber suddenly didn't want to be here, but she was too exhausted to leave.

"I think I want to move." She stated bluntly, dropping the piece of meat she was eating and wiping her hands on her coat.

"What, right now?" Was all MacCready could think to say.

"No, not right now, mungo." Amber joked, earning a piece of meat chucked at her face. She dodged and stuck out her tongue, which caused the second piece to hit her square on the nose. She laughed loudly and continued. "I was thinking about that place in the market of Diamond City. Might be nice, being in the center of everything, you know. Close to Nick and Piper. More interesting things for you to do when you're not with me."

"You think I'm gonna let you ditch me again, boss? No way, not after this last one." MacCready stood, shaking his head as he walked around the counter to stand at her side. He leaned on his elbow, and she could feel his body heat enveloping her. "I was literally one day away from putting up the caps for a search party for your tiny as-behind." He placed his hand on top of hers on the counter. Amber suddenly remembered the kiss they almost shared just before the super mutants, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Okay, so I think I'm going to head to bed." Amber's voice croaked from her suddenly dry throat. She tried to take a step back but she felt frozen to the spot by his icy blue gaze.

"If that's what you want." MacCready said softly, giving her a slight shrug, but neither of them moved. Amber tried to clear her throat, but couldn't. He somehow had her locked in place, and she couldn't get over how perfectly okay that was. But some little voice inside her was telling her this wasn't the time for this. Not yet. Not before Shaun. Amber heaved a sigh and dropped her eyes. She pulled her hand from under his.

"I'm going to bed." She said, trying to convince herself more than anything this time. She took a step back...and tripped over Dogmeat.

MacCready's arms were around her before she hit the ground. Dogmeat barked, licking at her hand in apology.

"How you managed to stay alive for 24 years on your own is a complete miracle." MacCready laughed, pulling her upright.

"I'm just really lucky I guess." Amber was very aware that her body was pressed very closely against MacCready's, his chest hot and hard against her contrasting soft frame. His left hand was on her hip, his fingers brushing gently across the small of her back. His right hand was spread across her back, pulling her slightly closer to him slowly. His eyes were locked on hers, and she couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips looked, especially in contrast with the rough hair on his face.

MacCready was trying really hard not to think about how incredible her breasts felt pressed against his chest. He tried not to think about how soft she was, how much he wanted to dig his fingers into her hips and bury himself into every inch of her perfect skin.

His right hand moved from her back to brush the hair away from her large, round, candy apple eyes. His fingers traced the scar she'd gotten while saving his ass from the gunners. He felt her shiver slightly from his touch, and her eyes closed slowly. He reached up to take his hat off of her head but she grabbed his hand with both of hers. She brought his hand to her lips and placed a slow, soft kiss on his knuckles and smiled.

"You're not getting your hat back that easily." Amber said and stuck her tongue out before she pulled away and ran toward the bedroom. MacCready stood in place for a moment, his mind trying to wrap around what just happened before he let his head fall to the counter with a heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you like it! I will try to update mute frequently now that the holidays are done. Please comment and let me knew what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

MacCready had his body splayed across the kitchen counter, his arm thrown over his face. Amber had gone to bed about an hour ago but he couldn't bring himself to go in there. He ran his hands through his hair and bit down on the swear threatening to grumble out of his mouth.

He sat up when he heard a noise that sounded like crying coming from down the hall. He walked quietly to the doorway and peered into the room. Amber was asleep, sprawled across the bed in her old ratty Grognak t-shirt and shorts and he sighed at how cute she looked. She tossed in her sleep and MacCready could see that she was crying. He walked to her side and took her hand.

Amber was mumbling in her sleep, but he couldn't make out her words. She clung to his hand, pulling him closer. MacCready climbed onto the bed, and Amber stirred, climbing onto his lap and crying. MacCready wasn't sure if she was fully awake, but he let her cry onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I'm sorry." She cried, and he rubbed her shoulders. MacCready wasn't sure what she was apologising for, or to whom, but he tried to comfort her anyway.

"It's okay. You're okay." He whispered. She burrowed into his neck, her breath hot and ragged.

"I'm sorry, Mac." She leaned back, looking into his face. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose bright red. She sniffled slightly, wiping her face with her hands. MacCready gave her a small smile and rubbed her shoulder again.

"No problem, boss." He said softly. Amber grabbed his hand from her shoulder and pulled it to her lower back, pressing closer against him. He cleared his throat slightly, trying to ignore the growing warmth below his waist. Amber didn't seem to want him to ignore it, because she straddled him then, grinding against his hardening erection.

"Is this okay?" She whispered, her voice thick, almost a growl. He found it strangely sexy, causing a shudder through his body. He nodded, unable to think of any words. She smiled and kissed him, hard and almost begging. Her lips were still soft, just like he had fought imagining for the last few months. She tasted sweet, almost floral. Her tongue fought into his mouth, exploring fervently. Her mouth left his sooner than he would have liked. She planted kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. He inadvertently grinded his hips against her. She moaned against his neck and it made him want her more.

But then she sniffled and he felt a tear hit his neck. MacCready sighed and took her hands. Amber pulled back, her red eyes wide and curious. He kissed her hands, once each, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It wouldn't be right." As much as it pained him, MacCready knew it was the truth. He couldn't, as much as he wanted her. Not in the state she was in. Amber sighed, confused.

"But I thought..." MacCready kissed her lips gently, then pulled her toward him, cradling her in his lap.

"Get some sleep, boss." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

Amber sighed, but didn't argue. It felt too good for someone to hold her this way. She burrowed her face into his chest. He smelled like cigarettes and cheap whiskey and kindness and she didn't care. She fell asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor broken Amber. She still fighting her demons. Hope you liked this, please let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Amber slept peacefully for the first time since waking up in the wasteland. When she awoke, MacCready was still cradling her in his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist. His f fingers traced small circles against her skin. His other hand was leafing through a comic book. He tossed it into his bed when he noticed she was waking up.

"Morning, boss. You sleep all right?" He asked, his blue eyes bright and smiling. He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but return the smile. 

"Morning, kid." Her throat was thick from crying before. MacCready was handing her a bottle of water before she'd even thought of it, and she chuckled.

A knock at the front door stopped her from cracking a joke. Amber walked to the front door and spotted Preston on her doorstep.

"Good morning, General. I hope I didn't wake you." He said, his eyes on his feet, like he was embarrassed. Amber chuckled at his nervousness, shaking her head.

"Perfect timing, actually. I just woke up. What's up, Preston?" She leaned against the doorway, running her fingers though her messy hair. MacCready walked into the kitchen, but she didn't see what he was doing.

"You have a message from Diamond City. Apparently Nick is looking for you." Preston said quickly, his eyes still on the ground.

"Oh, great! He must have heard something about Kellogg. Thanks, Preston!" Amber hugged him quickly, and his dark skin reddened. He scurried off before she could blink, and she laughed.

"News from Valentine?" MacCready asked, his back to her. He was cooking something she couldn't see.

"Yep. Finally." She took a seat in the stool at the counter. MacCready turned around then, two plates in his hands. "Aww, you made breakfast? Aren't you adorable!" Amber squealed. MacCready blushed slightly, but he scoffed.

"Well now you don't get any." He said taking the plates off the counter. Amber laughed and shook her head.

"Well, fine. I don't want your stupid eggs anyway." She rolled her eyes and turned away. MacCready laughed and slid the plate back to her.

"You're in luck. This is about the only thing I can cook." He sat across from her and handed her a spoon.

They ate in silence, Amber feeling increasingly awkward. MacCready would smile at her any time their eyes met, making her blush each time. She picked at the food for a while, before setting the spoon down.

"Are the eggs that bad?" MacCready asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, the eggs are really good, actually. I'm just...I wanted to talk about last night." She straightened her back and folded her hands in front of her. Her lawyer side started to creep through.

"We don't have to, boss." He said, pushing his plate to the side. "I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing."

"That's not what I meant. I will do my best to get through those...attacks. I wanted to talk about...us. I am not going to pretend that I dint have any feelings for you. You're not stupid, I'm not stupid. I do like you. A lot. But..." MacCready's shoulders slumped slightly, and she felt like the worst person in the world. He looked like a kicked puppy. "Oh my goodness, don't...don't look like that." She walked around the counter and took his hands in hers. "You are...amazing. You're sweet and adorable and amazing. But right now, honey, I need to focus on Shaun. I need to get things back to normal, as normal as I possibly can in this hell hole. I don't want to just give you part of myself. You deserve better than that."

MacCready was blushing and looking at their entwined hands. He looked at her and smiled, blushing slightly.

"How can you keep getting cuter?" He kissed her lips once, soft and hot. She fought the urge to deepen the kiss. "I understand, boss." He pressed another kiss on her forehead. "You ready to head for Diamond City?" He grabbed her plate and scraped the remains into Dogmeat's bowl. He galloped into the room then, as if he heard the food hitting his bowl. Amber laughed and shook her head.

"We're not going to diamond city. Not just yet. We've still got MedTek to attend to." MacCready's eyes widened and he smiled. Her chest felt warm whenever he smiled at her, and she sighed. It's for the best to wait, she reminded herself for the millionth time this morning.

"Did you want to take a bath before we head out?" He asked, stacking the plates on the counter.

"Is that a hint?" She sniffed her shoulder and MacCready laughed. He pinched his nose closed and waved his hand.

"Definitely. Get out of here you smelly weirdo." Amber punched his shoulder, but gathered the things for her bath anyway. She washed and dressed quickly, double checking their supplies.

"All right, kid, you ready?" Amber asked, straightening MacCready's hat on her now clean, still damp hair.

"Lead the way, boss."

"On to MedTek."


	15. Chapter 15

MacCready was rambling again. Amber knew it was because he was scared. He was nervous the password he'd gotten wouldn't work. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mac, honey, I can't hack the terminal while you're talking. If you want to get down there, you're going to need to shut. Up." Amber said, her voice saccharine sweet. MacCready recoiled slightly at the murderous smile on her face, but sat down.

"There! Got it. The security lock down is over. We can get downstairs. Wait, look. This hole in the floor will drop us straight down. It looks like that's the room with the airlock." Amber adjusted her rifle on her back and swung her legs through the hole.

"Is that really safe?" MacCready asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing fun ever is, sweetheart." Amber stated before disappearing into the floor. MacCready grumbled and dropped down into the hole.

Amber was already fiddling with the terminal, unlocking the airlock door.

"You're completely crazy, you know that?" MacCready said, peering over her shoulder.

"It's part of my charm." Amber said flatly, and MacCready chuckled. It was definitely true. She was crazy and stupidly funny and smart and he couldn't have her. He sighed and stepped away, afraid he might do something she wouldn't like.

"All right, kid. Let's go." Amber said, waving at him to follow along.

There weren't as many ghouls as Amber was expecting. They were able to sneak though relatively unnoticed, popping heads from a distance.

They found the room they were looking for, and Amber motioned for MacCready to wait while she snuck in alone. A glowing one was standing in the corner. Amber snuck around the counter and grabbed the vital of Prevent MacCready had described from the counter. Amber waved at MacCready, showing him the vital in her hand. MacCready was screaming inside with excitement, and waved at her to get out of there.

Amber turned too quickly and lost her balance, crashing into the counter. The force knocked a bunch of equipment to the floor, a deafening crash echoing through the small room. Amber froze, clutching the vial to her chest. Maybe they didn't hear that. An ear splitting cry hit her ears, followed by a crack and a wave of nausea. Radiation. They definitely heard that.

Amber scrambled to her feet, running toward the door. She threw the vial to MacCready and whipped her rifle to her face. She managed three shots into the glowing one's face. Two other ghouls stirred, coming to the glowing one's aid. MacCready took out the closest reaver, then started taking shots into the glowing one.

Amber pulled a grenade from her hip, ripping the pin out with her teeth and throwing it at the glowing one's feet. The explosion knocked her off her feet. She slid across the floor a few feet, hitting the wall.

The walls were coated in a thick green goo, but they were safe. Amber let out a breath, rubbing her now sore arm. MacCready ran to her side, taking her into his arms.

"Are you okay?" MacCready asked, studying her face closely. Amber laughed and planted a swift kiss on his nose before standing. It was a little wobbly, but she was on her feet.

"Where's the vial?" She asked, straightening her coat and brushing the dust from her rear. MacCready held it up to her, a huge grin on his face. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, swinging her back and forth slightly.

"We did it. I can't believe we did it! Duncan has a fighting chance now. We need to get this to daisy in Goodneighbor. She can get it to the Capitol Wasteland on the caravans. I can't believe this is actually happening." He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well let's go, then." Amber stated simply, turning toward the elevator. She somehow caught her foot on the body of a dead feral ghoul, and tripped yet again. MacCready caught her with a laugh, shaking his head.

"You never cease to amaze me." He laughed, Amber blushing and looking at the floor.

"Let's just get to Goodneighbor." She grumbled, stomping to the elevator and punching the button. She made a point to ignore MacCready's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave kudos and I'd love to hear from you so please comment!


	16. Chapter 16

Amber couldn't help but reminisce about the last time she walked into the Third Rail. She smiled slightly and slid onto the bar stool and waved to Magnolia who shot her a wink and a smile.

"Hey there, miss Amber. Usual for you and your merc friend?" Charlie asked, wiping a glass with a rag.

"Sounds good, Charlie." Amber said, waving at MacCready who was standing in the corner talking to Daisy.

"So are you and her..." Daisy asked MacCready, who was smiling at Amber over at the bar.

"Ugh, no. She's so...but she's still dealing with a lot and I can completely understand that. I just want to hug her and make it go away. But she's so strong about it. There's days where you'd think the whole world was fu-freaking puppies and rainbows. She put her own stuff on hold to come help me at Med-Tek." MacCready ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You are so completely smitten. That's adorable." Daisy laughed and shook her head. MacCready blushed but didn't respond.

"Hey, kid." Amber walked over, holding three drinks. She handed one to Daisy and set one in front of MacCready, who was still hiding his face.

"Hey there, Amber. I forgot to thank you for clearing the mutants out of the library. It means a lot to me that you'd take the time out to make the library safe again." Daisy said, patting her hand.

"No problem, Daisy. I'm happy to lend a hand whenever I can." Amber smiled, taking a long sip of her drink.

"I know you are." Daisy shot a knowing look to MacCready.

"So I'm guessing we're heading to Diamond City first thing in the morning?" MacCready clumsily changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, definitely. If I didn't think we'd be mutant chow, I'd go right now." Amber laughed, and MacCready's chest fluttered. Daisy was right. Completely smitten.

They spent most of the night drinking and laughing with Daisy, her and Amber trading pre-war stories. He didn't follow most of the jokes they made, but seeing Amber happy was good enough for him. It was after 3am before MacCready lead Amber to the hotel.

"Daisy is so awesome. I totally love her." Amber slurred. MacCready smiled at her thick accent and lopsided grin.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome." MacCready agreed, tightening his grip as she stumbled on the stairs. He tossed a small pouch of caps onto the counter and led her into the room.

"You know who else is awesome? You..." Amber slurred, grabbing his shirt and pulling him against her.

"I know, but it's nice to hear." MacCready joked, leading her onto the bed. He tried to step away, but she caught his arm and pulled him onto the bed with her.

"You're going to stay, right?" Her green eyes wide. He bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"Of course, boss." He sat down and she crawled into his lap, burrowing her head into his neck.

"I love you, RJ." Amber mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, too, Amber." He whispered, but she was already out.


	17. Chapter 17

"Just keep watch. I can pick this." Amber hissed, fiddling with the lock on the door of Kellogg's old house in diamond city. Nick rolled his glowing yellow eyes and crossed his arms. MacCready chuckled and put his back toward Amber, watching the street below.

"I take it this is a regular thing with you two?" Nick asked, lighting a cigarette between his synthetic lips. MacCready chuckled and nodded.

"You learn to live with it." He sighed, then hissed when Amber's boot met the back of his calf. "Geez, boss. Quit bruisin' me!" He rubbed his leg dramatically.

"Oh, quit whining, mungo. Ah, got it!" She said, pushing open the unlocked door.

The place was deserted, and Amber's shoulders noticeably slumped.

"Don't give up so easily, kiddo. Let's look around a bit." Nick patted her shoulder and she sighed.

"Yeah, c'mon boss. Help me look." MacCready grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. She smiled and nodded, looking at the shelves.

"Ah! Hey, boss. Check this out!" MacCready said, punching the underside of the desk. The wall rumbled and rolled back, revealing a hidden room.

"Well this is just....perfect." Amber muttered, cringing at the bloody chair and painful looking torture tools.

"Maybe Dogmeat can track this cigar accent? It's not exactly common." Amber picked up the San Francisco sunlight from the table. MacCready shrugged and walked toward the door.

"Dogmeat is a Commonwealth mutt. I'll bet he can do it." Nick opened the door and led the two of them out. Nick put his fingers in his mouth and whistled at a super high frequency. Amber barely heard it.

"What the fu-frick was that, Valentine?" Amber asked. MacCready laughed at her self-censored swear, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"Just wait. You'll see." Nick stated as he lit a cigarette.

Amber was leaned over the railing near the entrance of Diamond City, groaning quietly.

"Geez, how long are we gonna have to wait?" Amber grumbled.

"C'mon, Boss. It's been less than ten minutes." MacCready sighed, picking at the one good sleeve of his duster.

"It has been...eleven minutes, I'll have you know." Amber snapped, waving her Pip-boy in MacCready's face. Nick laughed audibly and shook his head. "I'm going to Power Noodles. Anyone want anything?" Amber adjusted her hat, her jaw hard. "I hate waiting." She muttered.

Nick leaned against the rail next to MacCready and nudged him gently with his elbow.

"You two are a cute couple, I've got to say. Not what I would expect her to go for, no offense, but she's happy." Nick mused, MacCready hid his blush.

"We're not...well we aren't officially. I mean, I don't think...don't get me wrong, I WANT to, but...I just..." MacCready stumbled over his words, earning a throaty chuckle from Nick.

"Slow down there, kid. One thing at a time." Nick patted MacCready's shoulder. "Sounds like you guys need to talk it out. Figure out where she is." Nick stopped talking when he saw Amber scurrying up the ramp to their side. MacCready gave Amber a too-wide grin. She slowed to a halt a few feet away and arched an eyebrow.

"What is that face about, Mac?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, here he comes." Nick tilted his head toward the gate, saving MacCready from trying to come up with an answer.

Dogmeat galloped up to Amber, tackling her to the ground. MacCready caught her before she hit the metal of the ramp, but ended up off his feet as well. Dogmeat took this opportunity to lick MacCready's face as well. Nick laughed and tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"All right, then. Let's get going, children." Nick said, pulling his collar up to the cooling night. 

Amber scratched Dogmeat's ear and brushed off her Silver Shroud coat. MacCready adjusted his gun on his shoulder and patted Dogmeat's head. He caught Amber's hand then, and his face reddened.

"What do you think, boy? Can you track it?" Amber showed Dogmeat the cigar. Dogmeat barked twice and took off back out of the gate. Amber chuckled lightly and grabbed MacCready's hand in hers.

"Let's go, kid!"

"Right behind you, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is kind of filler fluff. It's based loosely on an experiment I did on my last play thru. If you haven't met Dogmeat yet at this point in the story, Nick calls in a "specialist" and whistles for him. More soon, I hope you like it :)


	18. Chapter 18

Amber couldn't figure out why everyone was so quiet. She stuck right behind Dogmeat, while the boys wandered behind her, completely silent.

Dogmeat suddenly bolted off to Amber's right, and she stumbled over her own feet trying to turn in the same direction. She dropped to her knee and pulled out her rifle, aiming in the direction of Dogmeat's barks. She lined up her scope on the head of the feral dog he was attacking. It popped with relative ease, and she lowered her gun. MacCready held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Okay, so I need to know something." Amber crossed her arms over her chest and tilted get head. MacCready recognized her lawyer face and sighed.

"Don't go all law school on me, boss." MacCready pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, let's just let it go for right now." As he started to walk away, Amber made a noise in her throat that sounded like something between a scoff and a growl. She balled her fists at her sides and huffed, but didn't argue. She followed about ten feet behind MacCready, silently fuming.

"Everything okay, kiddo?" Nick asked, nudging Amber on the shoulder. Amber sighed and shook her head.

"MacCready is so annoying. Ugh." Amber huffed again, rolling her eyes.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous." Nick retorted, answering her eye roll with one of his own.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amber arched an eyebrow at the synth detective, but he shook his head.

"I've got no dog in this fight, kiddo. This is between you and the merc." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket, and she snatched the pack from his metal hand. She pulled one from the pack, and Nick lit it for her.

MacCready slowed and eyed Amber for a moment, surprised to see her smoking. In the months they'd been travelling together, he'd never once seen her smoke. She'd drink him under the table every night, but smoking was new.

"Something troubling you, boss?" He inquired quietly, but she ignored him. Dogmeat took off ahead of them again, streamlining for the large military fort in front of them. Amber picked up her pace, catching up quickly despite her short legs.

"Is this the place, boy? Is Kellogg hiding in there?" Amber knelt down in front of her dog, who was barking incessantly at the blocked off entrance. "Looks like we're going to have to find a way in. Good job, boy." Amber scratched Dogmeat's head and he barked again. "You can head home if you want, buddy. You deserve a break." Dogmeat licked her hand and nudged her before walking off in the direction of sanctuary."

Amber leaned against the wall of the fort, the weight of what they were doing suddenly heavy on her shoulders. Nick and MacCready were standing a few feet away, quietly watching her slowly smoke the rest of the cigarette in her hand, her eyes closed, her head bowed. She dropped the spent cigarette at her feet, crushing it beneath her boot.

"There's a parking garage on the other side of the building. There's bound to be an entrance from down there." Amber stated in a flat voice. The chill coming from her normally warm eyes made Nick and MacCready both nervous. Nick would have a chill going up his spine if that were possible. MacCready visibly shuddered.

"There's also probably roof access. I can check it out if you want, kiddo." Nick said slowly. Amber nodded once and stalked off in the direction of the garage.

Nick smacked MacCready on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow her. MacCready opened his mouth to argue, but Nick just smacked him again. MacCready scoffed, but jogged after her.

"Hey, boss. You okay?" MacCready asked in a gentle tone. Amber hopped over a low railing down onto the next ramp.

"Fine." She spat, and her tone was biting.

"Hey, slow down a second." MacCready grabbed her upper arm, but she jerked out of his grip.

"No. No you don't. You can not blow me off and then wonder why I'm in a sour mood. You've been weird since Goodneighbor and I don't know why. I've been trying to let you be and work it out, but...damnit RJ, what did I do to you?" Amber threw her hands in the air and sighed.

"You....fu- freaking hell, boss. You can pretend everything is all ponies and rainbows to other people, but I know you. Don't try to fool me with that fake smile you have plastered on your face all day long. You tell me we can't be together because you're too focused on everything going on and that's fine. I can completely deal with that. I get it. But you don't realise how...how God damn painful it is sometimes.

"You have the whole world on your shoulders, the fate of the whole damn Commonwealth on those tiny shoulders and you still do everything you can to help any random wastelander that asks for your help. You nearly killed yourself to save the as- butt of some random, ex gunner piece of trash you barely knew, then nearly killed yourself again to get medicine for a kid you've never even met. How am I supposed to just pretend I'm not in love with you? Just...just pretend it doesn't take every ounce of strength in my body to not get up and kiss you when you're aiming a shot on a ghoul or something and purse your lips together? Knowing how soft and perfect your lips are, I'm just supposed to pretend everything is fine? You sleep ten feet away from me and you grab my hand in your sleep when you cry and I'm not supposed to just crawl into bed next to you and hold your unnaturally soft, warm body to be and bury my face in your hair?" MacCready took his hat off and almost crushed it between his hands. "I know why you want to wait, but don't start getting all piss-ticked off with me because it's freaking hard sometimes. You can't tell me you love me one night then treat me like a kid who works for you the next morning and not expect me to be a little sore." 

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, leaning his back against the wall. He straightened the hat back out and pulled it back down over his hair. He pulled the brim down over his eyes, fearful of Amber's reaction. 

Her head was lowered, her eyes hidden from his view. Her hands were clenched at her sides, shaking slightly. Her knuckles were white from the pressure. She took a deep breath and raised her head. Her large eyes were wet and wide. MacCready was surprised, and he grabbed her hands into his.

"Robert, I... I am so sorry." Amber put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as tight as he could. He'd never heard his first name from her lips, but it was beautiful. "I'm so sorry, honey. You're the last person I'd ever want to hurt. Ever." She whispered against his ear, and he tried his best to ignore the feeling shooting through his body.

Amber pulled away slightly and pressed her forehead to his. "Look at me, Robert MacCready." She demanded, and MacCready raised his eyes to meet hers. The green in her eyes was brighter than he'd ever seen it. He imagined that's what the forest would have looked like before the war, warm and beautiful. "I love you. I do love you. You know I do." Hearing her say it again made his heart pound against his chest. He couldn't help but blush and drop his gaze, a small smile breaking across his face. He hid his smile from her, self conscious about his teeth as he always was, but Amber put her hand under his chin and pulled his face back up.

"Don't look away. You have the most adorable smile." Amber returned his grin and he felt warm. MacCready finally gave up and kissed her then, unable to stave off the desire with her body so close to his, her breath mingling with his own. The smell of the soap she made from the wildflowers and junk she'd constantly make him carry. Her hands slid up into his hair, her fingers gripping him tightly and pulling him harder against her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, fighting for control but he refused to relinquish. 

MacCready turned and pressed her against the wall. Amber moaned softly into his mouth, digging her nails into the back of his neck. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs against his waist, shifting and causing his growing erection to rub against her sex. Amber growled slightly, making him harder

She pulled her lips away from his, kissing his jaw down to his neck, biting gently at his skin. MacCready slid his hands down her hips to the round ass he'd been trying so hard to ignore for months. The soft, round flesh fit perfectly in his hand, and he couldn't help squeezing it, pulling her closer to him, if it was even possible.

"I think I'll come back." Nick's grumbling voice echoed slightly through the parking structure. Amber started laughing against his shoulder and slid her feet to the ground. "While I'm in the camp of 'about damn time,' we do have more pressing matters at the moment." Amber was still laughing her head off, burying her red face into MacCready's duster. MacCready kept his arms around Amber's waist, but shook his head, laughing with her.

Amber wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes and sighed. "The synthetic man ain't wrong." She took off her glasses and wiped the lenses with her coat. "Did you find an entrance from the roof? It'd probably be a safer bet than down here." Nick nodded and motioned for her to follow. Amber started up the ramp, but MacCready grabbed her arm. She turned to face him and he placed a soft, slow kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too. I just wanted to make sure you knew." MacCready looked into her eyes and she could see the truth behind his words.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these two are the king and queen of poor timing. I hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. Please don't forget to comment, they are my sustenance!


	19. Chapter 19

Amber knelt in front of Kellogg's body, her hands still shaking. Her knuckles were covered in blood, a mix of his and her own. She sniffled, wiping her hands on the front of his clothes before getting shakily to her feet. MacCready and Nick stood behind her silently.

Amber cleared her throat and looked around the room, the dust settling slowly around them. Nick stepped forward and placed his good hand on Amber's shoulder.

"He's barely even human anymore." MacCready stated softly, eying the dead man's body. Amber nodded slowly and wiped her nose.

MacCready looked at Amber warily, nervous about her mental state. She'd gone off on Kellogg, screaming unintelligible and pounding him with her bare fists after emptying a full clip into his face. Nick and MacCready had taken out his synth bodyguards quickly enough before watching her, neither able to think of anything to do. They'd let her burn out her anger, not sure what else to do.

"He has a password in his pocket. I'm guessing it's to that terminal there." Amber stated flatly. Her voice was colder than MacCready had ever heard it. He took the piece of paper from her hand, grasping her fingers gently.

"I'll check it out, kid." Nick said, taking the paper and walking to the computer. MacCready took Amber's hand, lacing his fingers into hers. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You all right, Boss?" He asked softly, eying her face. Her eyes were glassy, her nose red from crying. She sniffled again and sighed.

"Great, kid. Just fucking preachy." She spat, then laughed. It was a hollow laugh, and it scared him a little. He pulled her to his chest and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Amber buried her face into MacCready's chest, his warmth doing nothing to take the chill out of her body. She missed ten years of her son's life. Missed his first steps. His first words. She bit down on the tears threatening behind her eyes. She let out a shaky breath and pulled away from MacCready, taking off her hat and running her hand through her hair.

"I wanna go. I...I need to go. Anything on the terminal, Nick?" She turned to Nick who was stepping away from the terminal. The door at the back of the room clicked open.

"Let's get you home, kiddo. Mac, take her outside. I wanna look over this guy for a sec." Nick waved them toward the door. Amber pulled away from MacCready and knelt in front of Kellogg again. She reached down and pulled a mechanical looking item from the side of his head.

"This looks like it might be important. Maybe we can get something off of it." Her voice was flat and cold, wiping the blood off onto the front of Kellogg's shirt. MacCready winced at the mechanical way she moved. He looked at Nick, who looked like he was biting back a question.

"You...you read my mind, kiddo. Now let's get out of here." Nick placed a hand on the small of Amber's back, leading her toward the elevator.

The ride was silent, both men too scared to say anything. Amber was staring at the wall like she was trying to light it on fire, her normally bright eyes dull and dark. The sun was starting to set as they walked onto the roof. Suddenly, a large airship was sliding across the sky. Amber's radio crackled, and she turned it on. Danse's voice played from her wrist. He was requesting everyone return to Cambridge. Amber laughed coldly and switched the Pip-boy back off.

"Fuck off, Danse." She muttered, jumping over the low railing and dropping to the ground. MacCready winced, worried the distance would be too far for her short stature. She landed on one knee, but stood stiffly, brushing the dirt from her pants.

Amber stalked off without her companions, ignoring either of the men's attempts at talking to her. They reached Sanctuary in record time. Amber pushed past the settlers who tried to greet her. Nick apologized to them quietly, but MacCready stayed behind her, nervous what she was doing.

She stomped into her old home, throwing her bag and rifle against the wall by the door. He heard something shatter in her pack.

She walked into Shaun's ruined room and stopped in front of the dilapidated blue crib. The broken mobile hung over the bed, two of the rockets missing. She ripped the mobile from the crib and threw it out the broken window. MacCready flinched at the anguished cry that tore from her throat. She started ripping the boards from the crib, throwing the splintered wood in every direction. She screamed random swears as she tore the crib apart. MacCready grabbed her hands, pulling her to him, her back to him. She broke down into tears, sinking to the floor.

"It's not fair. It's not fucking fair!" She screamed, her bloody hands punching the floor. MacCready held her to his chest, unable to think of what words would help. Nick stood in the doorway, debating whether he should enter. Preston walked up behind Nick, but he held up a hand and shook his head. Preston nodded once and walked back outside.

Nick walked into the room and put his good hand on Amber's shoulder. She flinched slightly at his touch, but then wrapped her fingers around Nick's.

Nick sighed and rubbed her shoulder gently before walking back out of the room. He nodded once to MacCready, then walked out to the living room.

Amber and MacCready sat on the floor of her baby's destroyed room until the sun started breaking over the horizon. Neither of them said a word. He just held her, rubbing her back and pressing soft kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her shoulder.

"I wanna move." Amber stated suddenly. MacCready jumped slightly at the sound.

"Whatever you want, Boss." He whispered. She stood and walked to the room they'd shared. She began throwing things from the closet onto MacCready's bed. Books, clothes, shoes.

Amber stopped when she reached an old photo album. The cover was burned, but the words Shaun Nathaniel Bauer were still legible on the front. She slid to a sitting position on the bed, tracing the letters with her fingers. She walked to the garbage bin in the corner and threw it on top of the garbage. She pulled a gold lighter from her pocket and flicked it open. She tossed it on top of the book and watched the flames lick the paper.

"Find some bags. I can't be here anymore."


	20. Chapter 20

"She's barely gotten out of the bed all week." MacCready stated in a hushed voice. Nick, Piper and Preston were all standing around the doorway at the Home Run in Diamond City. Piper scrunched her eyebrows and sighed, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Should we do something? I mean, it can't be healthy." Piper looked at MacCready, but Nick shook his head.

"We can't push her. The institute being the ones to have her son, that might be worse than a death sentence." Preston said sadly.

"We can't think that way. I'll give her til the weekend, but then I'll carry her to Goodneighbor if I have to." Nick stated. Piper nodded encouragingly.

"If there's a way into the institute, I'll blast my way in if I have to. Seeing her so...broken, I just..." MacCready rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. Piper patted MacCready on the arm, which surprised him.

"Excuse me...civilians." A loud throat cleared behind them.

"What do you want, Danse?" MacCready spat, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm looking for Initiate Bauer. I was informed by a Mrs. Murphy in Sanctuary that she had changed residences." Danse shifted his weight nervously, eying the group with obvious disdain.

"/General/ Bauer is currently incapacitated." Preston said through gritted teeth. Danse could feel the heat emanating from the group, and he took half a step back.

"I don't mean to offend." Danse said in a soft voice. Piper softened slightly and stepped toward him.

"Amber is dealing with some personal issues at the moment. Is...is there something you needed?" Piper extended her hand to him. He engulfed her hand for just a moment.

"I find myself unable to reach her in the radio. This was only a personal visit, my concern fit her well being brought me to inquire on her. Is she ill?"

"You all suck at whispering. You're the worst whisperers ever." Amber leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at Danse, who's cheeks darkened at her gaze.

"Hey, beautiful. Nice to see you out of bed." MacCready put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Danse looked at the ground at this show of affection, wrinkling his nose.

"Morning, kiddo. How you feeling?" Nick gave her a side hug, and she kissed his cheek. He chuckled dryly and stepped back to allow Piper to steal his place.

"I'm definitely feeling all the love, but let's take it inside. The security guards might think this is some new market stall. Come on in." Amber stepped to the side, clearing the doorway and allowing the group entrance into her home.

Amber hadn't left the house since they first made the move. Her and MacCready walked the few belongings she had decided to take with her, which didn't amount to much. Preston followed shortly after with one of the Minutemen, carrying some supplies to help her get the inside of the Home Plate clean and liveable. The previous owner had left it in less than perfect condition.

When they walked in the door, Amber set down the bags she'd been carrying and walked straight over to the bed, dropping armour pieces along the way. She fell onto the mattress and, before today, had barely moved from that spot. MacCready would bring her food, noodles from Takahashi, random sweets that Piper would bring by. Amber would pick at them once in a while, but she didn't say anything.

Amber would randomly start crying, and MacCready would do his best to comfort her. He would rub her back, tell her how brave she was. She would try to speak, but nothing she said made any sense.

MacCready was honestly ecstatic that she was out of bed. She seemed brighter, her eyes no longer carrying the dark undertones of the last week. She actually smiled when Preston walked over to her, planting a kiss on his darkening cheek.

"So I get why you three are here. Danse, I'm surprised to see you." Amber jumped onto the kitchen table and crossed her legs. She let her hands rest on her bare knees.

"Well...ahem...it...we...that is, I have been trying to reach you on the radio for some time now and...well, when you didn't answer, we...uh, um I was...well I was beginning to...ahem..." Danse seemed incapable of forming a full sentence, exceptionally aware of the numerous eyes on him. Amber chuckled and walked over to him, her bare feet making barely a sound on the wood floor.

"Why so shy, Paladin? You miss me that much?" Amber laughed and put her hand on his arm. Danse visibly tensed and shot his gaze to MacCready, who seemed unfazed.

"If...when you're feeling up to it, Elder Maxson would like to request your presence aboard the Prydwen." Danse stepped back slightly and cleared his throat.

"That big airship, you mean?" Danse nodded once, fidgeting with his hands. Being in such close quarters with the synth detective was making him uneasy.

"When you feel ready, please come see me at the police station." Danse stated flatly and walked to the door.

"Danse!" Amber called after him. Danse stopped at the door. "Thanks. For checking on me, I mean. That's sweet." Amber gave him a small smile. Danse's cheeks darkened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Good day, Initiate." Danse closed the door behind him.

"Well...that was interesting." Piper quipped, clapping her hands together once. Amber chuckled and sighed.

"That boy...interesting is one way to put it." She jumped back up onto the table and scanned the room.

"Oh, babe, I almost forgot. Hancock sent you a care package. I don't know how much you're gonna want it, but it's the thought I suppose." MacCready grabbed a box from the kitchen counter and handed it to Amber. Inside was a teddy bear swimming in a pile of various chems with small bunch of carrot flowers sitting on top, tied with what looked like a strip of cloth from his flag belt. Amber laughed and shook her head. MacCready's chest fluttered slightly at the sound, warmth spreading through him. He'd missed the sound of it, and couldn't help but smile. She was coming back, and he couldn't be happier.

"We should go see him. I miss that crazy old ghoul. Daisy and Kent too." Amber stated, sifting through the chems in the box. "Solomon will pay some decent caps for these, I bet." Amber handed the box to MacCready, sans one teddy bear, which she held in her lap, and the carrot flower bundle, which she placed on the table.

"Whatever you wanna do, kiddo. We're right behind you." Nick smiled at her.

"Well then, let's go!" Amber jumped from the table, and predictably tripped over her own feet. MacCready caught her, of course, and she laughed against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start moving pretty quickly from here on. I hope you're still with me, folks. I adore this story and I hope you're enjoying it too. Comments are of course appreciated. Also, feel free to plug your own Fallout fics in the comments. I'd love to read them!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Please proceed.

"Well look what the Yao Guai dragged in. Hey there, sister!" Hancock gave her a wide grin, opening his arms wide as she ran into him with a tackling hug. Amber laughed into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his thin waist.

"I've missed you so much!" Amber cried, planting a kiss on his temple.

"I heard you weren't doing too hot. I hope you got my presents." Hancock motioned to the couch and took a seat himself, sprawling out on the old sofa. Amber plopped into the other couch, tucking her legs underneath her. MacCready sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Things were...rough for me for a while, but I'm good now." She gave Hancock a small grin, and he leaned forward to pat her knee.

"Glad to hear it, sunshine. So what's on the socket for my vault girl today?" MacCready scoffed lightly, and Amber nudged him in the ribs.

"Amari wants me. Nick is coming along to see what we can find on that...thing that was in Kellogg's head." She waved her hand at her forehead.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I don't like to see the things in my own head some days. Let alone some crazy merc."

"We're headed over there in the morning. It's a bit late for that tonight." Amber rubbed her eyes and laid her head against MacCready's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, and Hancock let out a low chuckle.

"So when did this happen?" Hancock waved a hand at the two of them. "Fucking finally, I say." Amber laughed into MacCready's chest.

"Why does everyone say that?" Amber shook her head.

"You two have been smitten for ages. Everyone saw it." Hancock grabbed a tin of Mentats from the table, offering it to the couple in front of him. Amber waved him away, and he shrugged. "You want me to come with you to the Memory Den tomorrow?"

"You're welcome to join, of course. I think I'm gonna head to the hotel. I'm wiped." Amber stood, but Hancock shook his head.

"Don't waste your caps, sunshine. I've got empty beds here. You're welcome to stay anytime." Hancock patted Amber on the shoulder. She gave him a side hug and thanked him.

She shed her armor the moment they reached the bedroom with a low sigh. She literally fell into the bed, exhausted. MacCready chuckled lightly at her and laid next to her. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her head.

"Ugh, I think I'm one big tense muscle at this point." Amber muttered into his chest. MacCready rubbed her shoulders gently, earning a soft moan. "Oh, honey you don't have to do that. You need some sleep, too." She waved his hands away, but he shook his head. He rolled her onto her other side so she was facing away from him and continued massaging her shoulders. Amber arched her back into him reflexively, and giggled when she felt his erection against her back.

"Not intentional. Sorry, baby." MacCready kissed the back of her neck. "Just relax, that's not what I'm after." Amber rolled over and pushed MacCready onto his back, climbing on top to straddle him.

"Maybe that's what I'm after." She leaned down and kissed his lips softly. MacCready moaned softly against her mouth and smiled. They hadn't had sex yet, he didn't want to push the issue in her fragile state.

"Are you sure, sweetie? I don't want to do anything you aren't-" Amber covered his mouth with hers again, cutting him off. He ran his hands up her back, her skin hot and soft. She leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. MacCready let out a low groan and ran his hand up her side to her exposed breasts. Her nipples were hard already, and she bucked against him when he pinched one gently.

"Things seem a little uneven here. Why are you wearing so much?" Amber purred at him, leaning back. MacCready grabbed her hips to keep her from letting him up.

"Mmm, not yet. Get back here." Amber laughed and leaned down, kissing his lips and down his jaw. MacCready let out a moan when she nibbled at the skin on his neck and under his chin. He flipped her onto her back and pulled one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Fuck, RJ. Get your clothes off, damn it." Amber gasped, pushing him away slightly. MacCready obliged, removing everything in record time. He wasn't embarrassed to bare himself in front of her, like he would be with anyone else. He knelt on the bed watching her pull off her pants, laying in front of him, grinning sheepishly.

"You are...just so beautiful." MacCready whispered, his voice hoarse. He lowered himself to her, pressing his lips to her stomach, slowly up her chest then her lips, barely touching, whispers of kisses along her body. Amber arched her back toward him, begging for more contact.

"You're such a tease, RJ." Amber giggled, pulling him against her. She kissed his neck and chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. His erection pressed against her abdomen, already wet with precum.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" MacCready was panting against her, but didn't want to push if she wasn't ready. Amber didn't speak, but grabbed his dick with her hand, rubbing her hand along the length, slow but tight. MacCready let out a choked gasp, biting gently on her shoulder. It had been a long time since anyone but him had touched him, he was more than willing. He moved her hand and took its place, sliding it along her wet folds. She whimpered softly, arching her back forward.

"I want you. Don't tease me any more, baby." Amber was all but begging for him, and it turned him on. He eased his tip into her, trying to give her time to adjust or change her mind. Amber gasped and wrapped her legs around MacCready's hips. Her walls were tight and squeezing his length. He bit down on the swear threatening to break through his lips.

"Fuck me, RJ. I'm not going to break. Fuck me!" Amber demanded against his neck. He increased his speed slightly, building to his climax faster than he wanted.

"You gotta slow down, baby. It's been a while." MacCready gasped, trying to hold her hips down.

"Please don't stop, honey. I'm so-fuck! I'm so close." Amber's breath caught in her throat as she could feel herself about to fall over the edge. MacCready could feel her starting to clench around him. He started to pick up speed, and she screamed his name, clamping down on him.

He pulled out quickly, letting his orgasm expel onto Amber's chest and stomach. She giggled and ran her finger through it then sliding it into her mouth.

"You are so sexy." MacCready laughed and kissed her lips. He grabbed a scrap of cloth from their bags and wiped his mess from her chest.

Amber pulled him to her then kissed him softly. "I love you, RJ." She nuzzled into his bare chest, his warmth making her smile even more.

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
